Random Happenings of Cops and Thieves
by FullFathomFive
Summary: What happens when Jump City's Underworld and Police Force start meeting? Love, that's what! Pairings: RobRaeRed X, StarSpeedy, CyborgBee, JinxKid Flash, Beast BoyTerra


**This is my first story, so please review after you read. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TT...if I did, there'd be none of this Star/Robin mushy crap!

**Random Happenings of Cops and Thieves**

**(Red X's POV)**

The heist had gone off perfectly. The safe was hidden in exactly the right location, the money was plentiful, and the guards were stupid as cows (no offense to any cows out there who may be reading this...). In fact, it was almost a wonder that things had gone this smoothly, considering the downfall crime had been taking lately: the number of men on the police force had reached an all-time high; the toughest gangs on this side of the country were abandoning their hideouts in search of better cities to terrorize; and the generation of young adults were very goody-goody, resulting in a decreasing number of new criminals and an increase in the number of cases that were solved.

Of course, things like this were hardly any concern of mine: I was the best of the best and not likely to get caught up in the webs of fat men with guns and doughnuts. It would be a disgrace to be caught by one of those snivelling little men...those who were could hardly expect any form of a reputation to remain. This was the reason why my gang consisted of only six people: the best of the Underworld as we liked to call ourselves (for it was true).

As I walked through the doorway of our dingy little house in the suburbs (the ultimate hiding place for a thieving group of our size), I thought I could almost hear them all chattering away in the low voices used by cautious criminals not wanting to be caught. Of course, I knew this must be my imagination playing tricks on me: we had a bullet-proof titanium trap door built under the bed which housed our little cove, and in all the years we'd been living here, I had never heard a single sound come from it.

Making my way over to the couch, I turned to making sure the shutters were shut securely: a nervous habit I'd picked up from Bee. Kicking the floral loveseat out of my way, I typed in a long, pointless password which spoke of cows in a field and featured many 7s and other odd numbers. Hearing the familiar bleep, I stated my name.

"Let me in...this watermelon's gonna break the flimsy little brown bag, and when it does, you're gonna be the ones cleanin' the OJ"..okay, maybe it wasn't exactly my name, but this bag was really starting to slip from my grasp and I wasn't about to wreck a pair of perfectly good shoes.

"Sorry, nobody here by that name," I heard a smug voice call out over the intercom: clearly someone was enjoying my suffering.

"Just let him in, Gar, before he starts to get whiney," a feminine voice drawled, and I swore I heard the eye roll that followed this comment.

There was a beep and the door slid open, revealing a large space beneath. It was furnished with squishy leather chairs and mahogany tables. A refrigerator sat in one corner, humming beside the dingy slate stove. A large tv sat in the middle of the room, its image full of racing cars and fighting men. Currently, everyone was gathered around to watch as two of the group's members duked it out in Monster Speed IV.

The two gamers I'm speaking of were busy shouting and frantically pushing buttons on the controller. They were nearing the finish line and everyone was cheering one of the two combatants. As they reached the final turn before the finish line, a wave of purple energy plucked the controllers from the green one's hand. He squeaked in surprise and tried frantically to snatch back his controller...but it was too late.

"YES! I WON!" the red-haired teen cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "No one can beat the Speedster!" He hopped up onto the table and started to do a victory dance before getting pulled down again by Bee.

"Nobody likes a show-off, Roy," she said, obviously annoyed by his lack of maturity. "Besides, in Gar's defence, it was hardly a fair game." She glanced over at Gar, who had just tripped over the coffee table in a futile attempt to retrieve the controller.

Roy laughed and looked at the violet-haired girl who was sitting cross legged on the other couch, holding up a thick volume of some sort and staring intently at the pages. One glance at her and you could tell she was busy focussing on something besides the dusty tome in front of her.

"I dunno. Rae, what'd you say?" he asked her cockily.

"I think video games are a waste of time," she replied. She dropped the controller onto Gar's head before turning towards him. "But you were going to win anyways."

Roy smiled smugly at her comment before turning his attention toward his fallen green friend.

Gar glared back and was about to release a rather crude remark about Roy before I cut in.

"I have frozen pizzas," I said, trying to break the tension. I held up the paper bag in my hand and set it down on the floor in front of me.

Raven rolled her eyes before putting down her book. "Thank the Lord, we're saved." She levitated the bag over to her before rifling through it. "Pizza, tofu, fruit roll-ups?"

She glanced questioningly at me and I shrugged.

"They were on sale."

She reached her hand back in and pulled out a orange box.

I was about to ask a question, but she beat me to it.

"Robin's shift ends at eleven," she said. Setting the bag aside, she went over to the sink and filled her black kettle (a gift from her last birthday). Setting it on the stove top, she began fiddling with the knobs.

Ignoring her, Gar continued to sort through the bag.

"Dude," he said. " I thought you said it was little!" He was eying the actually rather large brown bag, searching for any sort of cookies or baked goods that might be hidden in its depths. Finding none, he lost interest and returned to his game system.

Taking advantage of Rae's absence, Roy decided to rifle through the many pages of her large book. Bee rolled her eyes him before leaving to put away the small quantity of groceries. This left me alone to choose a method of occupying myself. I could either help with the food (which would be a failed attempt, being that I didn't have the slightest clue which cupboards housed the goods and which didn't), I could join Roy in searching through Raven's things (enough said), or I could join Gar in playing video games...

Needless to say I chose option four: don't do any of that and go scouting for new jobs. Now don't get me wrong: we got hired enough as it is, so we never really needed to go around asking for them. We did it for the same reason we didn't buy many groceries, or almost never went out clubbing at night: to keep more money. Of course, we had lots of money...if we were to split up we'd get a good million dollars or two each. But we liked things the way they were, and we didn't mind having a lot of jobs.

As I headed towards the ladder that lead to the upper, more innocent level of the house I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face the beautiful Raven.

"You going to Jinx?" she asked, twirling a lock of violet hair.

"I was planning on it. Why? You wanna come?" I asked smugly. I already knew her answer was going to be no. First off, she hated motorcycles. Especially when I drove around doing more than 100mph. Second, her and Jinx weren't the best of friends...to be honest, they really seemed to loathe one another.

"And ride on the back of that abomination you call a motorcycle? No thanks, I'll pass," she said, hands on her hips. I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, but let it go.

"Alright then. See you later, Princess." I winked at her and started climbing. I could feel my back burn as she bore holes through it with her ice-cold death glare.

"Don't. call me Princess," she said, her voice at a dangerously low level. She always got like that when I called her names, but I secretly knew she enjoyed them.

I smirked as I opened the trapdoor, saying, "Sure thing...Princess."

**(Raven's POV)**

I scowled as he pulled himself through the door. _Typical_, I thought, rolling my eyes. Although deep inside I knew I enjoyed it. Turning away, I went back to the couch and used my powers to snatch the book out of Roy's hands. Again, typical. Looking around, I noticed there were fewer people in the room than usual.

"Where'd Bee go?" I asked a now-pouting Roy. Please, it was only a book. MY book, to be exact.

"To her room," he replied sourly. "She got a call back about the emerald." I could tell he was in the mood to say no more about the subject, and instead of pushing it started down the hall to my own room. I knew better than to try and talk with Bee now: when she got in her working mood, she was unbearable to talk to.

You may be wondering what sort of business she had to take care of. Bee takes care of the selling of all items recovered on a job, and does a fine job of it too. She can work a deal like no one else (except maybe Kevin): if she thinks the price is too low, she'll get nasty. Hence what 'Bee' stands for: she always stings the cheap buyers until they raise their offer.

It may seem like she does most of the work, but everybody has their own task to take care of. Kevin (or X) finds us jobs, I research the jobs, we all take care of the job together, and then Bee sells the loot (with the help of Gar, whose job is to figure out how much money goes to each of us). Robin works undercover at the police station to make sure there's no chance of any of this leading back to us. And Roy? Well, he's supposed to take care of errands like groceries and the such, but he's usually too lazy to do any of it.

Opening my door, I felt myself relax instantly. I took a deep breath, trying to inhale the smell of coconut that encircled me. Hastily shutting the door in order to keep it all in, I made my way over to my bed. This was my safe haven in the hideout: whenever the stress of thieving or annoyance at a certain green person became too much, I'd just return to my room and relax.

My room was filled with many exotic black statues picked up from previous heists. The contrast of that, my navy starry bed set, and blood red walls made for a very dark and mysterious atmosphere. On one wall was an enormous ebony bookcase which housed all of my tomes and spell books (the English and Azarathian ones). My intolerance of mess made my room one of the tidiest areas of the house. This was one of the many reasons that I never allowed anyone into my room (save for Bee, and that was only on rare occasions). The fact that Best Boy described it as a 'morbid old cave of a place' was reason alone never to let him anywhere near it anyway.

Settling down on my bed, I reopened my book and began to read.

**(Robin's POV)**

The clock seemed to be going slower than usual tonight...of course, desk jobs always had a way of slowing the time for young people like me who'd rather be outside having a good time. I was getting real tired of leafing through old bins of police cases and re-stamping any forms that they might contain. I mean, I know I was a bit young to be given any of the top work (even though I had proved myself to be worth more than almost everyone else on the staff put together...and then multiplied by one hundred), but stamping old files? This was stuff for the new interns...or one of the many incompetent members of the force.

Now you may think that I'm not giving the guys on the police force enough credit, but they really did all suck. The only person I actually held respect for was Commissioner Victor Stone. He had experienced a lot in his years. His parents had died when he was young and his body had been blown apart while on a case years ago (and was responsible for his half-metal appearance). He treated the younger members with just as much respect as the older ones and kept a certain amount of fairness among the workers. And he knew talent when he saw it: he had often recognised myself, Terra, Kori, and Wally as hard-working and cherished members of the team.

Speaking of Terra and Wally, I saw them together on the other side of the room near the window. They were hovering around a computer, evidently searching for information on a certain robbery that had taken place a few weeks ago. Little did they know that one of the criminals that had been involved was sipping coffee and watching them at the very moment. Putting my mug down, I glanced over at the other side of the room. Kori was sitting down, polishing a set of handcuffs while glancing every so often at the pair of detectives by the window. By watching her, many would think that she had a thing for Wally, but she was secretly just looking out for a friend of hers who had an eye on him.

Glancing at the clock, I was glad to see there was only an hour or so left before I could leave. But like I said before: desk jobs always have a way of slowing the time until it seems to stand still.

**(Jinx's POV)**

I was busy cleaning up around my hangout when I heard a rap at the door. I tried to ignore it, but the stupid guest just kept banging louder and with more persistence than before.

Rolling my eyes, I yelled, "Shut up! You're either one of two people, both of whom I don't want to speak with. If you're the first: I didn't do it, so go away and arrest someone else! If the second: go home and take a break! You bug me for enough jobs already!"

Whoever was at the door obviously couldn't take a hint, but I couldn't hear any sirens which made me assume that the person rudely disrupting me was, in fact, Kevin (aka Red X). I strode to the door and opened it, revealing a rather angry teen.

"What's wrong with you, Amy? Forget how to walk, or do you just forget what a door looks like?"

"Shut up, X. I was busy doing other things that didn't involve you."

"Like what? Staring at an old photograph?" This hit a nerve.

"Listen buddy. I am completely over you. I was over you while I was going out with you, and I was over you before we even met. So don't think for one second that I would be hanging around here on a Friday night yearning for you. If that's what you think, then mayb-"

"God, it was just a question. No need to get your panties in a bunch. No wonder I broke up with you."

"Excuse me! I broke up with YOU!"

"You're delusional!"

"You're egotistical!"

"Then maybe this was just for the best, huh?"

I paused, smiling slightly.

"Yeah..I guess it was."

We stared at each other for a few second before I finally broke the silence.

"So, how's work? Any luck with the last job I gave you?"

"Yeah..it went well. A good payoff, at least."

"And how's the team?"

"Fine. Robin's been having to work more shifts than usual, but we're handling it."

"And how's Raven?"

"Good."

"You still like her?"

"Yup."...I smirked in triumph and watched as he tried to cover up his slip.

"I mean...what are you talking about?"

I smirked. "Come on, Kevin. You expect me to believe you broke up with me for anyone less beautiful?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Guess you're right." Shrugging, he went to examine some new items that I had gotten. "Any new jobs?"

I brought out a list of requests I had received from rich and shady benefactors throughout the country. I pulled out a couple of the less-dangerous ones and handed them over. He nodded in thanks and headed towards the door. Reaching it, he turned back and looked at me awkwardly.

"So..we're good then?"

I nodded. Sighing with relief, he opened the door and left. I locked the door and settled back down in the chair. I held up the object that I had been holding only moments before he walked in and smiled. Two faces were staring back at me, obviously enjoying their first date at the carnival.

"Well," I said to myself. "We all know how that turns out." I put it down again, grabbed my keys, and headed towards the door. I needed some time out.

(Wally's POV)

Just when I thought I'd get the rest of the night off, some drunken old hag had to call in and say she heard intruders. Of course, it turned out to be her husband getting a midnight snack. It was quickly wrapped up when I arrived, and now I had some free time before I had to head back to the station. I thought it 'd be a good time for a walk.

I wasn't in the best neighbourhood at the moment (the constant graffiti, litter, and scantily dressed girls at almost every street corner would attest to that). Deciding on the best route back to Jump City Police Centre, I started across the street into a narrow alleyway. I was about halfway through when I suddenly crashed into something, falling down in the process.

Rubbing my head and turning around, I noticed that I hadn't crashed into something so much as someone. A girl with bubblegum pink hair was sprawled out on the ground across from me. Taking in her appearance, I decided that she was in a worse position than me: her red t-shirt was ripped and her mini skirt was...I blushed as I noticed it had been brought up just enough to see her green and purple underwear.

She turned around and spotted me, screaming. I realized only then that my hand had been resting on her thigh for support. Of course, the fact that I was staring at her underwear just made the situation worse, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Get away from me, you filthy pervert!" She said, slapping my hand away.

I tried to calm her down as I stood. "Pervert? No, you're mistaken...Please don't try to take my money...I didn't mean to be that close to you. If you want a bit of money so you can repair your skirt before you start working, I'd be happy to pay but..." I trailed off as I noticed her face getting redder.

"Excuse me? You think that I'm a hooker or something?" She said, and I realized that she was more embarrassed than she was angry.

"Wait a minute...you're not?" I asked, relief flooding through me. I hated having to deal with things like this.

"NO! Of course not! Just because I was in an alleyway, it doesn't mean I'm a filthy little-"

"HEY!" I shouted. I never minded when people were rude, but when they started to insult others I always became defensive. "There's no need to talk like that!"

"Oh, would you look at that? The pervert is a do-gooder in disguise."

"Excuse me? I am NOT a do-gooder...wait! I'm not a pervert either! Who are you to call me names anyway?"

"My name is non of your concern, you creepy little stalker. Now go off and bug someone else! You just had to ruin my evening walk!"

"EXCUSE ME?" I blew up. "I was in the middle of a nice little walk to before started attacking me and wrongly accusing me of stuff that was your fault in the first place! This was supposed to be a relaxing break!"

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your stupid little walk you pathetic little weasel! No go away and leave me be!" She started to turn away and I grabbed her hand. When she turned to face me again, her eyes had turned into slits.

"You'd do best not to touch me, Weasel," she said, enunciating each syllable with a crisp accuracy that makes my hair stand up. She needed to be calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to pay you for that damaged shirt," I said calmly. "It really was my fault for running into you." That was a lie.

"That won't be necessary."

"Please, I insist. At least let me buy you a coffee or something!" I noticed grimly that I was practically begging her now and immediately turned off the puppy eyes I hadn't even noticed I was making until now. I didn't know why I was going out for some woman I met in an alleyway at night. Especially one with such a cold attitude. I stood up straight and noticed with satisfaction that she was contemplating my offer.

"...fine. But only because I'm very thirsty."

I nodded and started walking out fo the alleyway. Looking back at her, I added, "Good. I know this great little coffee shop just around the corner. It has the best doughnuts too."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "A coffeeshop? Great doughnuts? What are you? A cop?"

"Perhaps."

As I started walking again, I swore I heard her say quietly to herself, "Well, then it's a good thing I'm not a hooker."

And for the first time all night, I smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, this is it! If you like it, please review. If not, review anyway! I'm not going to continue unless I get some good feedback, so it's up to you guys now. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
